


A scene

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Wound, Girlfriend, Punk & Kleptomaniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scene

The team was in the conference room, looking at the gruesome pictures displayed on the flat screen in front of them. Garcia was briefing them on the latest case as she actively avoided the horribleness behind her.

‘It says here that the killer **wound** was made with a butcher’s knife,’ JJ commented as she read through the coroner’s report.

‘That plus the number of smaller stab wounds are definitely overkill,’ Rossi added, as he pointed at the close-up on the screen.

‘That’s a lot of pent-up aggression for one, lonely **kleptomaniac** , isn’t it?’ Dr Blake wondered aloud as she went over the pictures and Garcia’s preliminary profile of the victim she had in her hands.

‘Statistically-’ Dr Reid started saying when a knock on the open door interrupted him.

Suddenly, all eyes were on you, standing at the door, clothes drenched from the rain outside, make-up ruined and you were clearly distraught about something.

‘(Y/N)!’ Derek was up from his seat in an instant and made his way towards you.

Once he reached you, he grabbed your shoulders and lowered his gaze towards you, trying to see if you were hurt somehow. Upon seeing that you seemed to be physically unharmed, he turned his head around and found Hotch nodding at him. And so, with his boss’ permission, Derek put his arm around you and escorted you to the FBI changing rooms, as the team wondered what could’ve caused Derek’s **girlfriend** to appear out of the blue in such a state.

He grabbed his go bag from his office on the way, and gave you a change of his clothes and a towel before you headed for one of the shower stalls that were supposed to be for FBI agents and employees when they used the gym facilities, and the like. _Not for crying girlfriends,_ you thought bitterly as you soaked in the warm water.

Derek texted the team saying that he would join them whenever he could and patiently waited for you, until you climbed out of the shower, clad in his baggy training clothes, ten minutes later. You were still sniffling, but the crying had stopped at least. He patted the spot next to him on the bench, and you sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to find the words to tell him what was going on.

‘(Y/N)?’ he tried. He didn’t want to rush you but, he knew he didn’t have that much time. ‘Baby girl, talk to me.’

He put his hand on your upper arm, but you stood up. Confused at your sudden aversion to his touch, he waited for you to start talking.

‘Derek, why are you with me?’ you asked him, holding his gaze. He didn’t recognise the coldness in your eyes.

‘What? Where is this coming from?’ when you said nothing, he sighed and stood up as well. ‘I love you, and you make me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life, more than I thought possible, actually.’

You looked down then, biting your lip and cursing the raging hormones that were making you do such rushed things.

‘(Y/N)? Please, talk to me,’ he was met with silence again. ‘Come on! We had an _incredible_ weekend together, we _just_ celebrated our two year anniversary and we have been living together for three months now. You _know_ how much you mean to me.’

‘Derek, I’m pregnant,’ you said, raising your teary eyes towards him.

He opened his mouth, clearly in shock, and tried to remember the last time you two had been careless in the bedroom. It didn’t happen often, so after a few seconds, the only time that came to mind was actually the first night you two had alone when you finally moved in together... three months ago. He was about to tell you just how happy he was when you raised your hand to stop him.

‘A woman wearing a **punk** outfit came by the house today,’ you said, getting emotional again, ‘and... and she asked if Derek Morgan lived there. When I asked for her name and if she needed me to tell you anything, she said, and I quote, “tell him Theresa came by to see him, and that I had a great night and I can’t wait for a repeat”. She winked at me and left. Derek, this woman came by our house and freaking winked at me after telling me she slept with you!’

You lost the little cool you had left in you and broke down into uncontrollable sobs again. Derek instinctively pulled you into his chest, and you let him this time, needing the support. He moved you to the bench again and sat down with you on his lap. He grabbed your face gently in his hands and looked at you straight in the eye before he started speaking:

‘(Y/N), I know who you’re talking about and let me assure you that I have _never_ slept with her. She’s one of the cashiers at the mini market that is open 24/7, the one around the corner?’ you nodded, tears rolling down your cheeks. ‘You probably have never seen her because she works the night shift. I went to buy you the ice-cream you asked for the other week when I was coming back from work... which now makes sense,’ he chuckled a little, and you smiled.

‘Then, why did she say that? And how did she know where you lived?’

‘I honestly have no idea how she found our house. Maybe she followed me? She did say a few nights ago, when I stopped by to buy tooth paste and _your_ favourite chocolate bar, that she was about to leave for the night,’ he shrugged, but promised himself he would ask Garcia to help him find some camera footage that could confirm his theory.

‘So, nothing happened with Theresa?’ your voice soft and filled with hope.

‘No, nothing happened with her, unless you count the fact that I smiled when I thanked her after she rang up my stuff,’ he said with the loving smile you knew was only for you.

‘I’m sorry I made a scene, Derek,’ you apologised, embarrassed now for interrupting the team’s briefing.

‘It’s okay. The case is local, and Hotch and the rest won’t mind when we tell them the good news.’

‘So, you’re happy?’ you smiled shyly. You hadn’t had the chance to break the news to him yet, since every time you thought you would be able to, something got in the way.

‘You have no idea how happy I am right now,’ he said, his tone sincere as his own eyes got teary, before he kissed you passionately.

‘Mmm,’ was all you could say after it, making him smirk.

‘As much as I would love to spend the day showing you just how excited I am for this, I need to get back to work,’ you nodded, understanding the situation. You got up and he stood, not letting go of your hand as you two exited the changing rooms. ‘Come on now. Get ready because Garcia is probably going to hug you for at least fifteen minutes.’

But he was wrong. She didn’t let go for at least twenty.


End file.
